Mudanças
by Mystik
Summary: Omi quer provar pra Ken que não é mais nenhuma criança. Uma missão lhe dá a oportunidade perfeita...


Depois de enfrentar perda de arquivo, falta de inspiração e de tempo, finalmente está aqui minha linda fanfic!!! Boa leitura!!

**Mudanças**

- Pois então Manx? Do que se trata?

- A missão acabou de chegar. – respondeu a ruiva ao ouvir um barulho vindo da floricultura.

Após alguns minutos, uma sombra apareceu no topo da escada. Uma voz suave foi ouvida:

- Manx?

- Aqui embaixo Miki.

Então os quatro puderam ver uma jovem descendo. Ela usava uma minissaia preta, uma blusa azul toda recortada, meia arrastão e coturno.

Seus cabelos, negros e lisos, iam até a cintura e seu rosto carregava uma maquiagem pesada. Ela tinha um piercing no nariz e na sombracelha.

- Prazer. Vocês são o grupo Weiss certo?

Os quatro voltaram seus olhares para Manx.

- Eu vou explicar tudo. Sentem-se.

A ruiva colocou uma fita de vídeo. A televisão mostrava vários cadáveres.

- Nas últimas semanas eles foram encontrados em becos da cidade. A autópsia revelou que eles morreram por overdose. Tudo isso se deve a uma nova droga chamada DL.

- DL? – perguntou Ken.

- Deadly Lust. – quem respondeu foi a jovem – Ou "Desejo Mortal". É a nova moda em raves e shows de rock aqui em Tóquio.

- Você...já chegou a usa-la? – perguntou Omi tímido.

Miki sorriu.

- Apesar de não parecer, eu não gosto de usar drogas. E ainda mais depois que duas amigas minhas usaram a DL e apareceram...mortas... – ao dizer isso, ela adquiriu um semblante triste.

- Após muitas investigações, descobrimos que o principal fornecedor aqui do Japão é Hirosuki Kaminari. E não é só isso, ele usa muitas pessoas dessas festas como cobaias para testes de novas drogas.

- Maldito... – sibilou Yoji.

Manx desligou a tevê e acendeu a luz.

- Sua missão é encontrar ele e seus comparsas e mata-los.

- E onde o achamos? – se manifestou Aya pela primeira vez.

- Sua "base" é a boate Bloody onde há uma rave todo final de semana. É lá onde ele costuma pegar suas vítimas. – quem respondeu foi a jovem novamente.

- Como você sabe disso tudo? – disse Ken.

- Ele...é meu ex-namorado.

- Nani???????? – exclamaram os três. O espadachim continuou calado.

- Ela descobriu tudo há poucos dias atrás e foi ameaçada por Hirosuki. Por isso ela foi até a polícia pedir proteção e acabou encontrando a Kritiker. Vocês aceitam a missão?

- Hai. – responderam os quatro.

- Ótimo. Miki vamos?

- Claro. Eu passo aqui para arrumarmos tudo.

- assim? – disse Omi.

- Não é por nada, mas vocês não poderão ir até lá com o jeito que vocês se vestem, serão linchados. Nós vamos às compras.

- Mas...mas... – gaguejou o loirinho.

- Você vai me ajudar...Omi não é? – disse a morena se aproximando do jovem arqueiro.

- Porque ele? – perguntou o jogador nervoso

- Porque enquanto compramos tudo eu vou ajuda-lo com a planta do local. Manx já me deu todas as instruções.

- Não fique assim Ken-kun. Amanhã então?

- Hai. Até logo. – respondeu Miki sorrindo por dentro. "Como eu imaginei", pensou.

* * *

- Pronto?

- Hai.

- Então vamos. Até logo rapazes! – acenou a jovem enquanto saía com o loirinho. Ken apenas olhou de relance.

Miki levou Omi até o shopping no centro da cidade. Enquanto eles andavam de loja em loja, a morena ia dando detalhes do local.

- Na verdade não é muito complexo. A Bloody tem dois andares, sendo que o andar de cima é a área vip. Mas o local onde ele realiza os teste é numa espécie de galpão embaixo do lugar. O problema é que a entrada é muito bem guardada. Eu só consegui entrar porque namorava com ele ainda.

- Daremos um jeito nisso. Quem vai usar isso? – perguntou o jovem apontando uma blusa verde-musgo pequena que ela segurava.

- Só saberá na hora. – respondeu com um sorriso misterioso.

- Vai servir em alguém?

- Não se preocupe, vai servir aos propósitos da missão.

Com muitas sacolas, eles foram até a praça de alimentação tomar algo.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Fala. – disse a morena acendendo um cigarro.

- Como...você conheceu o Hirosuki?

Após uma tragada, ela respondeu suspirando:

- Eu tinha 14 anos e fui com minhas amigas à minha primeira rave. Pode-se dizer que foi amor à primeira vista. Idiota eu, não?

- Nem tanto. – respondeu o hacker desviando o olhar.

- Fala assim porque foi igual com o Ken né?

- Nani? – exclamou Omi encarando-a.

- Oh, por favor Omi! É tão óbvio que você o ama! E ele a você, esteja certo. – disse Miki tomando um gole do seu café.

- Não creio que ele goste de mim. E mesmo que isso fosse verdade, ele me enxerga como uma criança. – sibilou com um ar triste.

- Com essa atitude não me admira.

- Como assim?

- Esquece vai. O que importa é que decidi te ajudar. Por isso pedi que você viesse comigo, para conversarmos a sós.

- Sobre?

- Sobre fazer aquele moreno perceber que você não é mais criança.

- Como?

- Você vai ver. Mas você topa?

- Porquê não?

- Ótimo. Melhor irmos agora. – disse a jovem se levantando. Ambos saíram do shopping em direção a floricultura.

* * *

- Olá rapazes. – saudou a jovem assim que eles entraram na sala de missões.

- Pra que tudo isso? – perguntou Yoji apontando para as várias sacolas em volta dela.

- Suas roupas. – ela pegou duas delas na mão – Essa são suas Aya.

Ela distribuiu cada uma entre os quatro assassinos. Então disse:

- Vocês vão se trocar que daqui a pouco eu subo para ajudar vocês.

Meia hora depois, Miki bateu na porta do quarto do jovem arqueiro.

- Entra.

- Vim te ajudar...meu Deus! – ela exclamou.

- Que foi?

- Você...você está um tesão Omi! – disse a morena divertida.

- Miki!! – o loirinho corou.

- Não fique com vergonha, eu te proíbo! – repreendeu enquanto se aproximava – Vou contar meu plano pra você.

- Plano?

- Claro! Na verdade é bem básico: os três terão que fazer com que os seguranças do Hiro os peguem como cobaias.

- E eu...

- Você vai ficar comigo o tempo todo, fazendo com que ele fique com ciúmes!

- Ciúmes? Está louca?!

- Calma. – respondeu enquanto aplicava gel nos fios loiros – Vou te explicar direitinho...

* * *

O ruivo foi o primeiro a ficar pronto. Ele vestia uma calça cinza-chumbo de couro com uma blusa roxa sem mangas, combinando com seus olhos. Por cima um sobretudo da mesma cor da calça e luvas. Por dentro do sobretudo, uma espécie de alça prendia sua katana. Nos pés, coturno. Miki tentara passar maquiagem, mas ele se recusara terminantemente.

O segundo foi Ken. Ele usava uma calça cargo preta, com bolsos dos lados, mas que era mais apertada em cima, marcando suas coxas torneadas. A blusa era verde-musgo extremamente agarrada, sem mangas e com um zíper na frente. Uma luva preta que ia até o cotovelo em uma das mãos, sem os dedos, completava a roupa, além da sua bugnuck. Nos pés, um tênis de tecido mais resistente, preto com detalhes prateados. Seus cabelos estavam levemente bagunçados do banho e seus lábios brilhavam devido ao gloss que ele colocara a contragosto.

Yoji descia as escadas terminando de se arrumar. O loiro usava uma blusa preta sem mangas, que terminava um pouco acima do umbigo, onde um piercing havia sido colocado. Por cima um sobretudo preto também, sem as mangas e ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Os olhos estavam contornados levemente com lápis preto e a boca tinha um pouco de gloss. A calça era marrom-terra assim como o coturno que usava. Luvas sem dedos e seu relógio completavam o visual do playboy.

- Yoji!! Você realmente... – o moreno parou de falar assim que viu que era ignorado pelos outros dois. Ken revirou os olhos.

Aya olhava para o loiro atentamente. Ele estava é que ele podia ter esses pensamentos com Yoji, logo ele?

O ex-detetive também tinha os mesmo pensamentos, mas não se recriminava nem um pouco. Nunca havia percebido que o ruivo era tão...desejável.

- Que bom que vocês já estão prontos! – disse Miki descendo as escadas. Ela usava um saia preta, customizada com correntes. Nos pés, coturno e meia arrastão. Uma blusa frente única vinho e os lábios vermelho-sangue completava o visual.

- Onde está o Omi?

- Já está descendo. Preparem-se para ver minha obra-prima!!!

- Miki-chan, vamos? – disse uma voz das escadas. O loirinho estava pronto e todos engoliram em seco ao vê-lo.

Ele usava uma calça preta de couro que eles só imaginavam como tinha entrado nele. Uma blusa azul-turquesa sem mangas, que delineava seu corpo e nos pés coturno. Os cabelos estavam arrepiados com gel e sua boca levemente rosada de gloss. Mas o mais impressionante era uma tatuagem de dragão, nas cores vermelho e preto, que cobria seu braço direito.

- Omi... – disse o atleta passado. A jovem sorriu.

- Não vai falar dos detalhes com eles?

- No caminho. Vamos?

Ken não pode deixar de notar a bunda bem desenhada pela calça ao Omi virar-se.

- Terra pra Ken!!! – disse o playboy em tom de deboche.

O moreninho o encarou com raiva.

- Vamos antes que você molhe o chão com sua saliva. – continuou o loiro divertido.

O jogador passou rapidamente por ele, não sem antes dizer em alto e bom tom:

- Como se você não tivesse feito mesmo com o Aya.

O ex-detetive se engasgou.

- Vamos...Yoji. – disse o ruivo encarando-o.

O modo como ele dissera aquelas palavras lançou arrepios pela espinha do mais velho. Ah, mas a noite prometia!!

* * *

Como a boate era meio afastada da cidade, eles teriam que ficar num hotel dos arredores após a missão. O plano era o seguinte: Ken, Aya e Yoji iriam arranjar uma maneira de serem pegos como cobaias. Miki e Omi iriam atrás de Hirosuki. Obviamente, o atleta não gostara nada daquilo.

- Porque o Omi?

- Porque ele é o que está mais gostoso dos quatro.

- Miki!!!! – exclamou o jovem arqueiro corando.

- Ué, é verdade...

- Ta com ciúmes Kenken? – o playboy não se conteve.

- Ta querendo morrer _Yotan_?

A morena engolia as risadas.

- Chegamos. – anunciou o espadachim numa voz neutra.

O local era bem grande, parecia ter sido um grande galpão no passado. E na entrada havia uma fila considerável.

- Vai demorar até conseguirmos entrar. – observou Ken.

- Nada disso!! Vamos? – rebateu a jovem.

Eles saíram do porsche de Aya e seguiram-na até o começo da fila.

- Ryoshi!!!

- Bombonzinho!!! Há quanto tempo não te vejo!! – respondeu o enorme segurança.

- É verdade. Esses daqui são meus amigos. Podemos entrar?

O segurança olhou-os de cima abaixo. Então disse numa voz suave:

- Claro. Divirtam-se na Bloody!!!!

Eles passaram por todos na fila. Miki comentou divertida:

- Esse Ryoshi...se o Mark vê isso...

- Mark? – perguntou o loiro.

- O namorado dele. Não viram a secada que ele deu em vocês?

Eles foram até o balcão do bar onde uma mulher de cabelos curtos e alaranjados trabalhava rapidamente.

- Cor nova Oruha?

- Docinho!!!!!!!!! Você por aqui!! – exclamou a mulher, cumprimentando Miki com um selinho – Eu disse que ia pintar dessa cor.

- Eu nunca duvidei. O Hiro ta aí?

- Você conhece o Hirosuki. Nunca sai daquela sala lá embaixo antes da meia-noite.

- Claro. – respondeu a jovem olhando para os quatro assassinos.

- E os gatinhos têm nome?

- Ah, esses são Aya, Yoji, Ken e Omi. – disse a morena – enquanto esperamos que tal um Hell pra começar a noite?

- Hell será!! – respondeu Oruha animada. Após alguns minutos, ela anunciou – Seis Hells saindo!!!!!!

Os quatro assassinos pegaram o drinque de cor vermelha e encararam as duas.

- É muito forte? – perguntou o loirinho.

- Mais ou menos. Mas ótimo pra começar a noite!! – respondeu a barwoman.

Encolhendo os ombros, o jovem engoliu o líquido de uma vez só, a bebida queimando sua garganta.

- Onde você aprendeu a beber assim chibi? – perguntou Yoji supreso.

- Vou te contar um segredo Yoji-kun... – o hacker se aproximou dele – eu não sou mais criança.

Miki sorriu. Então falou, virando-se para Oruha.

- Conquiste quem você quiser!!

- E festeje até cair!!! – rebateu a mulher. Elas brindaram e tomaram o drinque.

- Quer dançar Omi?

- Claro Miki. – respondeu. Depois de encarar os três, ele acompanhou a jovem até a pista.

Ken bebia com a respiração pesada. Era só impressão ou sua calça havia ficado mais apertada? Ele nunca vira Omi tão...

- Vamos dançar Aya? – a pergunta do playboy cortou abruptamente o devaneio do jogador.

- Nos seus sonhos Kudou. – rebateu o ruivo enquanto scaneava a área friamente.

- Ah, o que foi? Você por acaso...não sabe dançar?

O espadachim apenas estreitou os olhos. Sem dizer nada ele começou a caminhar em direção à pista.

- Você não vem...Yoji?

- Opa, agora mesmo! – respondeu o loiro animado.

Ken revirou os olhos. Esses dois se mereciam mesmo. Então ele voltou sua atenção para o jovem arqueiro que dançava com a morena na pista. Desde quando ele começara a sentir esse desejo avassalador por Omi? Não...não era só desejo.

* * *

Ao chegarem no meio da pista, Aya voltou-se para o ex-detetive e sibilou:

- Já faz algum tempo que não danço...desde que...você sabe. – seu tom era amargo. Nem ele sabia porque estava dizendo isso ao outro.

- Aposto que ainda sabe como faze-lo Aya. – respondeu Yoji enlaçando-o pela cintura. Não sabia porque, mas detestava vê-lo dessa maneira. Seu coração se apertava cada vez que o ruivo deixava cair a máscara de frieza, demonstrando alguma tristeza em seu interior.

Sem se conter, o ruivo pasou os braços pelo pescoço do homem mais velho e começou a mexer-se timidamente no ritmo hipnótico da música. Suspirando ele fechou os olhos.

O playboy segurava a cintura do ruivo fortemente. Aquele corpo tão colado ao seu, movendo-se na mesma sincronia...era bom demais pra ser verdade!

A medida que dançavam, a respiração do espadachim ficava mais e mais acelerada. O que raios estava acontecendo com seu corpo?

O loiro sentiu percorrerem sua espinha ao sentir a respiração quente contra seu pescoço ficar acelerada. Mal sabia o jovem que o ex-detetive estava tendo os mesmos sintomas.

Foi quando o ruivo o encarou. Sua face estava neutra, mas seu olhar...

- Yoji... – sussurrou Aya umedecendo o lábio inferior.

Aquilo fora demais para o playboy. Sem se dar conta, ele encostou os lábios no do outro. O beijo fora lento, agonizante, embriagado de desejo.

Nem passara pela cabeça de Aya em afasta-lo. Ele entreabriu os lábios, querendo aprofundar o beijo. Suas mãos agarraram-se com força aos fios loiros.

Yoji aceitou o convite prontamente, enlaçando sua língua na do outro possessivamente. Ele beijava o espadachim como um homem sedento.

Após um longo tempo, eles se separaram ofegantes e se encararam intensamente. Palavras não precisavam ser trocadas mais.

- Belo show, hein? – disse uma voz ao lado deles.

Os dois voltaram-se, prontos para acabar quem tinha quebrado o clima.

- Opa, desculpe! – disse um jovem todo de preto – Mas não pude deixar de noter como vocês são corajosos. Por mais que esse lugar seja liberal, não é qualquer coisa que se vê por aqui.

- E...? – rebateu o detetive.

- Bom...gostam de emoções fortes? – sussurrou colocando as mãos dentro do bolso da calça – Eu tenho uma coisa bem quente numa sala especial daqui. Topam?

Imediatamente um alerta vermelho piscou na cabeça dos dois.

- Claro...onde é? – disse Yoji sem tirar as mãos da cintura do ruivo.

- Me sigam. – disse o jovem sorrindo felinamente.

* * *

- Se divertindo?

O moreno desviou seu olhar do loirinho na pista e encarou o dono da voz.

- Você é...

- Ah, me desculpa! Ikeda. – respondeu o homem. Ele então se aproximou do jogador – E o seu, sexy?

- Ken. – respondeu o atleta disfarçando seu nervosismo.

- Ken...que tal irmos para um lugar mais...tranqüilo? Fica aqui embaixo da boate.

- Embaixo? – o moreno deu um sorriso – Porque não?

- Ótimo, coisa linda. Me siga. – sibilou o homem segurando-o pela mão.

* * *

- Parece que seus amigos já entraram. – sussurrou Miki.

- Só falta a gente. Como vamos fazer?

- Então quer ir lá pra baixo...Miki? – sibilou uma voz atrás deles.

Mal deu tempo de reagir. Um golpe rápido deixou os dois desacordados.

* * *

Omi abriu os olhos, sentindo sua cabeça doer terrivelmente. Ele tentou se mexer, mas descobriu que tinha os pulsos e as pernas amarradas. Um barulho de tapa chamou sua atenção.

- Vadia!!!!

Ele focalizou sua visão e viu Miki no chão, com uma das mãos no rosto enquanto um homem alto estava segurando-a pelo braço.

- Me solta Hiro!!!!!

- Pensa que pode me abandonar é? Você se enganou docinho. Desde que eu te vi naquela rave eu decidi que você seria minha. E nada vai mudar isso!

- Maldito! Você deu a DL pra Yui e pra Chidori...elas agora estão mortas por sua causa!!!

Hiro deu um sorriso sarcástico. Então jogou-a no chão, tirando uma arma do sobretudo que usava.

- Miki!!! – gritou o hacker tentando se mexer para ajuda-la.

- Já arranjou um namoradinho novo é? – ele então mirou na cabeça do loiro – Você é só minha Miki...

- Não!!! – gritou a morena desesperada.

Mas algo parou o homem. Um fio que havia se enrolado em seu pescoço, começando a enforca-lo.

- Você não vai machucar o Omitchi... – sibilou Yoji saindo das sombras.

- Ahn...meus...homens....vão estraçalha-lo... – sibilou Hiroshi com dificuldade.

- Você diz aqueles que estavam na porta? – disse outra voz. Aya e Ken saíram das sombras também, segurando os corpos dos seguranças.

Miki levantou-se e foi até Omi desamarra-lo. Então virou-se para Hiroshi, que aos poucos perdia todo ar que lhe restava.

- Miki...me...ajuda...

- Acerte as contas no inferno...Hiroshi. – falou a morena encarando-o com ódio.

O playboy deu um puxão mais forte no arame, matando o traficante. Ele largou o corpo sem vida no chão. Sem dizer uma palavra, os cinco saíram da boate e entraram no carro de Aya, partindo para o hotel.

* * *

- Miki...onde você vai? – perguntou Omi enquanto via a garota se afastar da porta do hotel em que eles ficariam.

- Me esconder é claro. Hiroshi tinha muitos sócios...e eu sei demais.

- Ahn...espero que você fique...bem... – sibilou o loirinho.

- Você também Omi! E não desista de atacar o Ken esta noite hein? – respondeu a morena piscando o olho.

- Ahn...hai.

A jovem continuou andando até desaparecer na esquina. Suspirando, Omi adentrou no hotel até o quarto que dividiria com o moreno, outra cortesia de Miki.

* * *

Ken deixava a água escorrer por seu corpo enquanto passava mais de uma vez as imagens de Omi por sua mente. O que ele faria agora que iria dividir o quarto com o jovem? Ele temia se descontrolar e acabar atacando o arqueiro.

Respirando fundo, ele desligou o chuveiro e saiu do Box, começando a se secar com uma toalha. E foi até o quarto pegar algo pra se vestir. Mas paralisou ao ver que Omi já estava lá.

- Quero falar com você Ken. – disse Omi sentado na cama.

- Omi, eu... – o moreninho parou no meio da frase ao ver como o outro estava. Ele apenas vestia aquela calça de couro preta.

- Eu...cansei. Cansei de esperar. E por isso tomei coragem de... – ele levantou-se e começou a se aproximar – me declarar pra você.

- Omi...o que quer dizer?

Sem aviso prévio, o loirinho encostou-se no jogador, colando seus lábios no dele. O mais velho deu um gemido surpreso ao sentir aquele corpo tentador tão perto.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou baixo o hacker ainda bem perto do atleta. Ele começou a tirar a toalha que o outro tinha na cintura – não sou mais criança...quero que você me tenha...só pra você...

O jeito que o jovem falara fez com que qualquer sanidade desaparecesse da mente de Ken. Dando um grunhido selvagem, ele rodeou a cintura do outro, beijando-o mais profundamente dessa vez, enquanto pequenos gemidos escapavam da sua garganta devido a sua pele nua em contato com a calça que o loirinho ainda usava.

Eles foram andando em direção a cama, ainda se beijando sofregamente. Eles caíram no colchão macio, Ken em cima do jovem. Seu membro já começava a se enrijecer devido às provocações que sofrera a noite inteira por parte do jovem arqueiro. Com necessidade ele começou a beijar o pescoço do outro, deixando marcas avermelhadas, enquanto suas mãos tentavam abrir a calça que ele usava.

- Ken...ahn... – Omi gemeu ao sentir aquelas mãos no calor que despontava no meio das suas pernas.

Depois de uma certa dificuldade, o moreno conseguiu a abrir a calça e deu um gemido fraco ao ver que o jovem não usava nada por baixo.

- Omi...sem nada por baixo...é? – disse num tom lascivo o jogador enquanto começava a masturbá-lo com lentidão, sentindo o hacker arquear o corpo de encontro a sua mão.

- Gostou...aahn...da surpresa...Ken? – gemeu o jovem, passando as mãos pelas pernas torneadas do atleta, apertando-as com gosto.

- Muito...ah... – respondeu o moreno sentindo aquelas mãos curiosas subirem um pouco mais.

Sorrindo felinamente, Ken começou a beijar um dos mamilos do jovem, sua mão masturbando-o um pouco mais rápido. O s gemidos que o hacker fazia era como música para seus ouvidos.

- Ken...ahn...Ken...mais...rápido...ahn mais...

- O que...você...quer de mim...me responda...

O loirinho abriu os olhos, que estavam fechados devido ao prazer. O moreno gemeu ao ver a luxúria refletida neles.

- Eu...quero você...ahn...dentro de mim...

Um sorriso malicioso adornou o rosto do jogador. Ele então sussurrou no ouvido do outro:

- ê me quer...?

O loirinho sorriu com prazer. Ele então disse num tom cheio de desejo:

- Sente-se...encostado na cabeceira...

Apesar de achar estranho, o moreno fez como lhe era pedido. O loirinho então levantou-se e terminou de tirar a calça de couro, expondo todo seu corpo para os olhos verdes de Ken.

O jogador lambeu os lábios. Ele era perfeito! Ele deu um grunhido baixo quando viu o jovem arqueiro subir na cama e engatinhar de forma extremamente erótica em sua direção.

O hacker parou a poucos centímetros do amante e disse num tom baixo e sensual:

-Eu quero te preparar...para me possuir...- e dizendo isso ele abaixou a cabeça em direção ao membro do jogador, lambendo lentamente a ponta, antes de engoli-lo em sua boca.

- Ah! Omi...ahnn... – gemeu o moreno, apertando o lençol com as mãos, quase rasgando-os devido a força que usava.

O loiro chupava com gosto, fazendo questão que ele ficasse repleto da sua saliva, só aumentando o desejo de Ken. Esse, por sua vez não podia fazer nada a não ser gemer com abandono.

Após algum tempo, o jovem hacker levantou-se e encarou o atleta nos olhos antes de posicionar-se no colo dele, sua entrada virgem esfregando-se lentamente na ereção do outro.

- Ken....ahn...quero vê-lo…enquanto…sou possuído...por você... – sussurrou gemendo e começando a abaixar-se.

O moreninho observava as feições de Omi enquanto o possuía centímetro por centímetro. Ele o encarava com os olhos azuis escuros de prazer, mordendo o lábio inferior, como se não quisesse gritar.

Aquela era a visão mais erótica que já tivera em toda sua vida. Ele deu um tranco com o quadril, penetrando-o de uma só vez.

- AH! Ken... – o loirinho gemeu jogando a cabeça pra trás, todo seu corpo derretendo-se naquele mar de prazer.

- Uhn...mexa-se....quando...estiver pronto...ahn...Omi... – sussurrou o moreno, quando tudo que queria era possui-lo com força.

O hacker enlaçou o pescoço do mais velho e encarou-o enquanto levantava-se, experimentando os movimentos. Ele então abaixou com tudo, sentindo sua próstata ser tocada, enviando choques de prazer por todo seu corpo.

- Ken....faça...onegai...

- O que quer...Omi? – disse o atleta começando a dar leves chupadas no pescoço do outro.

- força... – gemeu o jovem arqueiro, agarrando-se aos fios da cor chocolate.

Aquilo foi o que bastou para o resto da razão do jogador se esvair. Ele segurou-o pela cintura, fazendo-o subir novamente e abaixar com tudo, começando um ritmo alucinante, enlouquecedor para ambos.

Omi gemia com abandono, seguindo o compasso que lhe era mostrado, enquanto encarava o amante, não querendo perder nenhuma feição de prazer do rosto de Ken. O mais velho também fazia o mesmo, ver os olhos azuis antes tão puros, refletirem a mais pura luxúria, aumentarem seu tesão.

- Ken.....uhn.....mais.....mais...ahn....

O moreno possuía o jovem com força, suas mãos livres para percorrerem aquele corpo delicioso. E foi o que ele fez: descia com os dedos pelos mamilos enrijecidos, sentia cada quadradinho que formava o abdome do hacker, o osso que marcava o quadril...e a ereção que já possuía um líquido perolado saindo da ponta.

Ken não pensou duas vezes: pegou o membro enrijecido de Omi com uma das mãos, manipulando-a, querendo ver quanto gemidos conseguiria arrancar do jovem antes que a noite acabasse.

O jovem gemeu mais alto, agora subindo e descendo, rebolando para sentir aquele membro mais fundo, suas mãos cravadas no ombro do jogador, como que se segurando ao último fio de sanidade...

Todo quarto parecia ter desaparecido. Os barulhos a sua volta...tudo se resumia aos corpos juntos, suados, na busca pelo prazer máximo. O ritmo aumentava cada vez mais, como num vulcão preste a entrar em erupção.

- Ken....Ken....ahn...eu… - Omi tentara expressar algo, mas não conseguira. Num gemido rouco, ele arqueou as costas enquanto seu corpo sofria espasmos incontroláveis, jatos de sêmen sujando ambos os corpos.

- Omi...deus.... – grunhiu o moreno enquanto afundava o máximo que podia no canal do jovem, seu membro pulsando e lançando jatos da sua semente naquele local.

Ele sentiu Omi cair em seu colo, um cansaço arrebatador tomando-o. Ele apenas abraçou-o pela cintura enquanto murmurava no ouvido do loirinho:

- Aishiteru...

- Aishiterumo...

* * *

- Nhá! Estão os quatro aqui hoje!!!

Ele nunca pensou que fosse reclamar de ter que ouvir os gritos das garotas que freqüentavam a Koneko. Mas tudo que ele queria no momento era estar na cama, de preferência com um certo moreno levando-o aos céus.

- Omitchi? Melhor cuidar do que é seu viu?

O loirinho acordou da sua fantasia ao ouvir o playboy.

- Yoji-kun, como assim?

O ex-detetive apenas apontou para um grupo de três garotas que cercavam Ken com sétimas intenções. Uma delas ele conhecia como a Sakura, as outras...

- Quem são?

- Aquelas são Akemi e... – o playboy estremeceu, visivelmente desgostoso – Kaline.

- Qual o problema Yoji-kun?

- Ai, aquela Kaline não larga do meu pé. Menina mais insuportável!!

- Achei que você não ligasse que as mulheres caíssem aos seus pés. – sibilou o ruivo do lado deles enquanto fazia um arranjo.

- Eu realmente não ligo, mas no momento meu interesse é outro... entende? – disse o loiro com um sorriso maroto enquanto enlaçava o espadachim pela cintura.

- Uhn... – foi tudo que Aya disse, mas não o impediu.

- Ranzinho, assim você me deixa magoado sabia?

O líder da Weiss estreitou os olhos enquanto sussurrava.

- Me chame assim de novo e você vai dormir no sofá Kudou.

- Não, isso não!! Não te chamo mais assim, prometo.

Omi apenas ria divertido dos dois. Realmente eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

- Mas numa coisa esse baka tem razão Omi. Aquela tal de Kaline não tem noção da hora de parar.

- Eu me garanto. – respondeu o arqueiro com um sorrisinho.

- Mesmo? – retrucou o playboy.

- Observe.

Ele deixou a planta que trazia no chão e se dirigiu ao grupinho.

Ken queria fugir. Já não bastava dar em cima, essa tal de Kaline ainda fazia na cara dura!

- Ken...o que você vai fazer hoje à noite? – disse a garota sorrindo de forma sedutora.

- Não sei ainda... – respondeu seco, querendo que a terra o engolisse.

- Bom dia meninas. – disse Omi entrando na rodinha com um sorriso angelical.

- Bom dia Omi-kun!!! - respondeu o coro animado.

- Bom dia Omitchi... – sibilou o moreno encarando o amante.

- Bom dia... – num gesto inesperado por todos, ele segurou o jogador pela nuca, dando-lhe um belo beijo de bom dia.

O atleta esqueceu onde estava e apenas retribuiu com gosto, segurando-o pela cintura.

- Eu não acredito que o Ken é gay!!!!!!!! – exclamou Kaline a ponto de explodir.

- Calma... – intercedeu Akemi com uma gota na cabeça.

- Pelo menos o Aya-san não é... – Sakura parou a frase no meio.

- O que foi? – disseram as outras duas ao mesmo tempo.

Ela apenas apontou o dedo e elas seguiram, vendo Yoji pegar o ruivo de jeito, dando-lhe um beijo quente.

- Não acredito!!! O Aya-san é...é...

- Gente qual o problema? – perguntou Akemi.

- Todos!!!!!! – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo. Elas saíram indignadas da floricultura.

Omi separou-se do moreno aos poucos, louco pra continuar o beijo em outro lugar. Ele então reparou que apenas Akemi estava lá.

- O que...houve?

- Er...nada não, minhas amigas é que são...meio loucas. – respondeu a jovem sorrindo – Mas parabéns a vocês quatro!

- Arigatou... – sibilou Ken.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. Obrigado pelas flores Ken-kun!

Após a menina sair, eles olharam para o fundo da loja e viram os dois ainda se beijando, parecendo que não iam se desgrudar tão cedo.

- Nós...precisamos deixar a Koneko aberta hoje? – murmurou Omi no ouvido do outro enquanto um dedo seu fazia círculos preguiçosos no quadril do atleta.

- Uhn... – se o loirinho soubesse o quanto aquilo o deixava louco – Eu estou fortemente tentado a te carregar para o quarto...

- Vamos...deixar...que eles que fechem a loja...provavelmente eles tiveram a mesma idéia que a gente.

Ken sorriu e puxou o hacker pela mão. Realmente tudo havia mudado naquela casa.

**OWARI**

Mystik


End file.
